Beyond The Cliffs Of Greenland
by ScbEk
Summary: A story about the snowman, a story in the snowwhite Greenland
1. The Weird Footsteps

Beyond The Cliffs Of Greenland  
  
Summary:  
  
You have all heard the story about the Snowman, also called "Big Foot". Now you going to hear a new version about this creature in a new environment.  
  
We are back in the 1000-century and the story begins on an island named Greenland, controlled by Denmark since many years ago. The Eskimos are living in peace tills one day; some boys find a corpse beating to death and beside it is it some big footsteps from the killer. The murderous continues to happen and now has the Eskimos nothing more to do then kill this monster they called Snowman.  
  
Dare you fight this living thing beyond the cliffs of Greenland, lets find out?  
  
1. The weird footsteps  
  
The date is 31st October 1442 on the island Greenland. A cold island that never sees the green grass for centuries. The people that live there are Eskimos and are living in a village called Maero, the only real city on the island. Some small towns can you find on the island too, but the capital there are very low.  
  
It starts with a shiny day when some boys are fishing beneath the sea. Have you got any yet, asked the 12-year-old boy John? No, I haven't, answered his god pal Leon. What about you? Nope, shall we go back home? Well, we have been here for some hours now and we haven't caught any fish yet, so lets do that. John was more the leader of them and it wasn't because he where large, Leon instead, was weak and did all John decided they should do, maybe it's because he's very little? The boys packed together their equipment and walked away against Maero, their hometown. On the way back felled suddenly John on something that lied under the snow. Are you okay, asked Leon? I'm fine, but what was that I felled on? They took away the snow from it and under it was it a dead body, a corpse. Someone where really angry when he or she did it to this man. The man where beating to death like he was a training doll or something, it where not much left of him, you couldn't see his face you know. The boys got scared and ran very fast home to their fathers to tell what they had seen and found. What did you say, asked Erik Past, John's father? That's true; we saw a dead body in the snow. Show me, said he. Erik, the boys and Leon's father Cliff Stone walked along to the place to see it.  
  
When they came to the place where the body gone. Where is the body, asked Cliff? We saw one here, we promise, said Leon. Look, footsteps, jelled John! Yeah, you're right, someone has been here recently. Somebody had taken the body and carry it away from the crime scene. Beside where the body lied before where also some footsteps, huge footsteps. The gang began to follow the footsteps against the cliffs of Greenland. On there way there started it to get windy and after a while had the footsteps disappeared and they owns. They where now a little bit lost, but they couldn't stay out here in the snow tills the wind had gone away, because in that case should they bee dead. They turned around and began to walk home, with a bit of luck.  
  
After some hours woke they up in a hospital igloo. Where are we, said Erik? You're in a hospital, lay back and try to rest now. Can I ask one more question, he sad? Of course, what is it, said the nurse? How did we come here, the last thing I remember where that we tried to get home. Some people found you lying in the snow, so they took you all into the hospital because you where very cold, more then you should bee. Erik lied back and felled asleep then. The next day where all in their home again except Cliff, he had to stay some more days at the hospital. Some days later could they see who the dead man was, it where one of them, they remember that a man walked away some days ago to fish, but didn't come back; this is the answer to it.  
  
Friday 13 pm, at Cliff and Leon's igloo that lied in Centrum. The gang sat in a meeting about the accident that just happened. We have to find out what the hell happened to him, said John! Not that language son, said Erik! He's right; maybe it will happen again if we don't stop it, said Leon. You maybe think it's a monster, but you're wrong. This man died from a bear or another animal and no creature. Maybe it's the Snowman, said John? Erik and Cliff looked at John like he where dumb. Big Foot? Are you crazy? He's just a legend; he has never been on real if you thought that, laughed Cliff. The gang decided to do nothing about the misfortune, but John and Leon where not agree with their fathers decide. 


	2. A Huge Lost

2. A Huge Lost  
  
Some more days had gone and now had the population in the city returned to normal again. The murder where something they had left behind, for the moment. Someone that didn't forget it where John and Leon. They where sitting in a "hang-out" igloo in the southern city there they where discussing the "accident". What shall we do John? Our fathers don't care and we can't do anything about it. I don't know Leon, but maybe we shall forget this, maybe it was an animal after all, said John to Leon. So you're pulling out, Leon said staring at him? If you say so, he only answered. Leon got mad at John and ran away from the igloo. Wait Leon, screamed John at him! He didn't hear or he didn't want. Leon where gone, he disappeared in the white wind a bit away. John went home to his house for dinner and where hoping that Leon should be home after that.  
  
At the food table where the whole family surrounded, today where they eating the best seller fish on the country, Harbish. So, how has your day been, asked father Erik? The usual, hanging out with Leon and the others at the club. Oh, okay. Just when they had finished the eating did someone knock on the door. Erik walked to the door and opened it; it was Leon's father Cliff and he where very upset. Have you seen Leon, he jelled at Erik? Take it easy man, I'm sorry, but I haven't. Ask John if he knows. Cliff ran into John's room and asked him the same question. Well, have you? We two had a fight and he ran off against the cliffs, it was nothing I could do. You're bastard, you will pay if his hurt, screamed Cliff at him. He then walked away from their house and said: We have to find him, meet me here with equipment about 1 hour, he said and walked home. We have to help him, said Erik. You're right dad, lets rescue Leon from the cold storm, said John!  
  
One hour later stood the three friends with their equipment outside Past's igloo. Okay guys, lets find my little boy, said Cliff starting to walk against the cliffs of Greenland. They started to walk through the cold storm, heading for Leon, wherever he was. After an hour had they gone straight ahead all the time with no results. Their footsteps just disappeared some seconds after they made one, so the storm was really bad. When they where walking saw Erik, thought he saw, a person or a shadow of something walking some meters left of them. Guys, I think I see something, jelled Erik after them! What can you see, screamed Cliff back to him? I don't know, but I think we shall look it up! You go, come back here then, said Cliff giving him a rope so they didn't vanished from each other. Be careful dad, said John before he was gone in the wind. Erik took the rope and started to walk against the thing he saw. He got closer and closer to it and when he was there where it just a small tree he saw. It was just a tree I saw, jelled he back to the others! No answer. He started to drag the rope to him and suddenly he got the other end of it. He was lost, lost in a very cold storm. He tried to walk back the way he came, but it was useless, wherever he went did all look the same, white snow everywhere. He jelled after them, but it didn't help, they where gone. The only thing he could do where to try to come home through the blizzard. He walked and walked tills he felled on something that lied hidden under the snow. What was it? A dead body? No, of course not, not in this storm, he thought for himself. When he looked on the thing he felled on, so was it Leon, Cliff's son. Oh, my god, he screamed and backed off! This can't bee, he said! He felled down on his knees and cried for Leon. It was nothing he could do; Leon was gone forever, up in the sky with God. Beneath the corps where it some big footsteps that the boys had told them about, huge ones. It was the same murderer.  
  
He took up Leon in his arms and walked home, hopefully. After some hours where he finally home, but the most of his body was like an ice pick, very stiff legs. He walked home to Cliff's igloo to tell the bad news about his boy. He kicked up the door ad walked in. Dad, you're alive, John screamed! Erik, you have my baby, screamed Cliff at the same time. I have some bad news, Erik said and felled down on his news. Erik told Cliff about how he disappeared and then found Leon, dead in the snow, beaten to death like the other man the boys saw. All that night sat Cliff in his room with his wife mourning his son's death.  
  
Some days after their son's death had the city a funeral for Leon at the mayor's house. It was a tragedy that Leon was dead, for all of us. When all had said goodbye to Leon, so where it time, time for revenge. Erik and Cliff had decided to give some payback to this bastard that killed Leon and the other man. They where about 10 people that wanted to help them with the revenge and an hour after the funeral was I time. All equipment was here and all where here. They started to walk against the cliffs to kill this "Snowman". 


	3. Revenge Is Sweet Right?

3. Revenge is Sweet - Right?  
  
They had gone about 3-5 kilometres hading against the cliffs and it was freezing-to-death cold outside. The equipment where some torches, food and very warm clothes. After walking and walking straight ahead so where they there, at the cliffs. We are here, but now must we walk through the cave to see if the thing is there, jelled Erik because of the snowstorm! Sure, but hurry, we're freezing, said one of the team! The team walked into the cave, first to get the warm feeling again and then to find this monster. They lighted their torches and walk forward through the dark in the cave. Really, what are we looking for, asked one of the crew to Cliff? Something that has beating to death two innocent peoples fro our city, our country, answered Cliff! Is this creature dangerous? We consider that this thing is very dangerous, hope every one of us will make it. The crew got scared, but continued the march to kill this beast. Some hour later had they come a long way into the cave in the mountain. They where exhausted and decided to take a brake to eat then go to bed and have some sleep. What did Cliff mean by "hope every one will make it", asked on of the member with a funny voice, doing Cliff? Well, if we know right so can this monster kill us all or nobody or some, said Erik to him. Just stay close to us others, so will you make it, I promise. It's always good to hear someone talking good. Then got the team to bed in their "bed" made of bearskin with a rock as a pillow, very conferrable.  
  
On the night woke one of the crew up, Adam, a shy man with no wife, because of a strange noise a bit from the sleeping place. He took up a torch that was already lighted and walked against the noise. He walked slowly, slowly against it and suddenly saw he something moving, a shadow. They where not alone, someone else where here. He got scared and tried to run back, but didn't come so far. Someone stopped him on the way, someone bad, someone dangerous, all match the Snowman, also called Big Foot.  
  
The next morning, they thought, woke all in the team up with a very pain in the back. My back, it's hurting like hell, said one of the team member! We know, we all have the same pain, said another one! Where's Adam, wondered one? Don't know, but take all your equipment and weapons with you, this can be risky, said Erik to his crew. They all starting packing their equipment they had with them and where some minutes later ready to go and find Adam. Erik and Cliff walked first with a torch, so they could see where they where going. Suddenly a loud, strange noise appeared. It sounded just like the wind, but scarier. They continued forward tills they saw a body, a corps of Adam, beating to death just like the others. Damn, not another one, said Cliff pissed of! It's nothing we can do, we must find this killing beast before it does it again. You're right; lets find the bitch and kill it. They walked faster forward now, hoping to find someone, something. All of sudden so came the same noise again, but this time louder then before. It sounded like they where closer to it now then before. What the hell is that noise, asked Kim, one of the crew? Don't have a clue, but we're getting closer to it, answered Erik. That's a good thing? Soon we know, soon we know, said Erik while he was walking.  
  
Unexpectedly so did they hear a smash, like if somebody knocked someone down. They turned around and saw there Alex, a cheater in games, knocked down by something hard to his head. He was dead and they was scared, Big Foot where close now, very close. They started to wave their torches to scare away the monster and to see if they saw someone one behind the dark. Can you see anything, asked Kim to the others? Nope, but keep waving, answered Erik to him. How can this living beast just kill someone and then disappear directly after, before we can see it, wondered Cliff? Maybe it's a ghost; demon perhaps, said one of the team. It can be anything, but one thing is clear, it's a living thing and can be killed. They had kept on waving the torches for some minutes now and nothing had happened. They stopped and walked along the in the cave. Kim wanted to say goodbye to his best friend Alex before they went on, so he walked back to do that, stupid thing to do. Kim walked back to do that and when he came back to the place so where Alex gone, vanished. Hey guys, he's gone, Kim jelled back! What, jelled Cliff back? Abruptly so hear they Kim scream like hell, like he was dieing. Oh my god, it has taken him, said Erik! We must save him, said Cliff and started to run back for Kim! No wait Cliff, if you go you will die just like the others. Cliff ran back against Kim, but stopped after the half way, why? He got scared because suddenly so heard he a noise, sounded like a dangerous monster howling. He turned around and ran back to team jellying: Run for got sake, it's coming, he screamed running at them! Holy Jesus fuck, it's coming, said one in the crew! They turned around and ran for their lives away from the monster.  
  
Should they make it or will they die like the others? Read the next chapter to find it out! 


	4. Nothing We Could Do About

4. Nothing We Could Do About  
  
They ran like hell tills they ran into a wall. They where now at the end and the cave stopped in the middle of the mountain. What should they do now? Die? Where're stuck, it's only one way out. .and that way is the way to the Snowman, continued Cliff. All was scared now and didn't know what to do too survive this. It was one way, but no one dared to say it, except one. We have to fight back, said Erik! If we don't we will die like the others. And we won't be like them, right, said Cliff? NO, jelled the rest of the team! Well, lets run out of this cave, said Erik. With the torches first. Erik and Cliff stood first pointing the torches forward. On my signal, said Erik. He was waiting for a sound from Big Foot. Suddenly so came the sound he was waiting for, a howl from the snowman. Erik jelled now and all began to run very fast against the exit. Don't stop; ever stop, said Cliff running! Stupid, if that we will die, said one of the crew! Suddenly so where they outside the cave, in the snow and in the storm again. We are alive, said one! Not yet, if we are here to long we will die of the cold, said Erik. They then walked forward, against home.  
  
After two hours sat they in Erik's igloo discussing what to do next. What shall we do? Next time someone walks up there, so can that person die because we didn't kill that thing, said Andreas, on of the team member. One way is to try killing it again, but I will not join if we do that, said Cliff. I know, said Erik! When the storm is gone, so can we go up and put snow at the main entries, so the monster can't come out. You're genies, said Cliff kissing him on the chin. They decided to fill the main entry when the storm was gone and it was that the next day they woke up. Okay gentleman, its time, said Cliff outside Erik's igloo. They walked the long way up to the cave and filled the main entry when they where there. Finally, now can he never hurt someone again, said Cliff. We must celebrate this, said Andreas. Yeah, that's a great idea, said Erik.  
  
The rest of the night celebrated the gang for the happy thing they had done, stopped a hazardous creature beyond the cliffs of Greenland. Some days after walked Erik and Cliff up to the cave to see that the main entries where filled with snow, but it wasn't. Someone had taken away all the snow that they putted there. Was it sabotage? As lucky as they where so had they some spoons with them so they could fill the hole again. Do you think it was Big Foot, wondered Cliff? No way, someone from our city or somewhere else must have done it, answered Erik. But unfortunately so where Erik wrong, I think. The next day went they up again to see if it had happened again and it had. happened again. What do you say now, said Cliff? That this monster can't be stopped, said Erik.  
  
After that day, so made the people of the city up a huge "block" close the cliffs. No one and I mean no one couldn't never go to the cliffs any more. But every year did some people that had been near the block die, beating to death. Maybe the Snowman can come through the block too. Who knows? The story ends here; the question is there a Snowman (Big foot) will always remain because they didn't find out if that was correct.  
  
Do you dare to find out what is hiding beyond the cliffs of Greenland?  
  
Charlie Bengtström finished the story the 30 June 2003. I can't remember where I got the idea, but I thought that this was a good story that I made. I think I just got the idea and started writing it down and see how it became. 


End file.
